Necrocula
Fire |move = Homing Echo Blast, Paralyzing Dust |ailments = Stun Paralysis |elements = none |creator = Cottonmouth255 |Icon = |desc. = Nearly blind Fanged Beasts that feast on large Neopterons. Besides being able to climb cave ceilings and fly for hours, they can also blast opponents with sonic pulses. Constantly emitting sonic waves to navigate, they are vulnerable to loud noises. |Attack page = - |Ecology = - |Armor = - |Weapons = - |Carves = - |Pictures = -}} The Necrocula is a monster that can be fought in G-Rank of Monster Hunter Destiny. It is a bat-like Fanged Beast that fights similarly to the Khezu. English: Necrocula Japanese: Nekurokura Latin: Chiroptera diurno In Monster Hunter Destiny In-Game Description Nearly blind Fanged Beasts that feast on large Neopterons. Besides being able to climb cave ceilings and fly for hours, they can also blast opponents with sonic pulses. Constantly emitting sonic waves to navigate, they are vulnerable to loud noises. Introductory Cutscene Location: Desert Ravine Area 4 Synopsis: The interior of the cave is lit by the light of a torch as the hunter enters the area. The camera suddenly switches to an aerial view of the cave - but instead of a normal image, everything is dark blue and outlined in white, while white pulses sweep over the scenery every second or so. The view switches to a normal image of something furry moving along the cave ceiling. Down below, the hunter peers down at a pile of bones and dung, and in the background, something slowly closes in. When the hunter finally looks up, it's to see something big dropping down from the ceiling! The hunter dives out of the way as the Necrocula lands and quickly stands up. The point of view shifts again to the Necrocula's. The hunter and his/her surroundings are shown in dark blue with white outlines, showing that the Necrocula is using its sonar to navigate. It tosses its head back and unleashes a guttural roar, and the hunt begins. Basic Information Monster Class: Fanged Beast Weakness: Fire Element: none Status Ailments: Stun, Paralysis Habitats: Swamp, Desert, Flooded Forest, Sunken Hollow, Dunes, Desert Ravine, Murky Bog, Cavernous Cliffs Behavior: *Stuns and eats a Bnahabra or Vespoid when low on stamina *Fails to shoot sonic blasts when low on stamina *Huffs black smoke when enraged *Sonic Bombs will make it flinch when not enraged, and will cause it to topple if used during one of its projectile attacks *Drops an item when Sonic Bombed out of a sonic attack Physiology and Behavior The Necrocula is a unique monster that resembles a bat and dwells in cavernous areas. It is particularly fond of the Desert Ravine and Cavernous Cliffs due to their abundance of caves. Highly aggressive, it uses its sonar to scan its surroundings and locate any invaders to its territory. It can amplify and focus its sonar waves into projectiles that it expels at its foes, which are sufficient to stun them. It hunts for Neopterons using this method. The thick brown fur on a Necrocula's back not only serves to protect and insulate it, but it also produces a yellow, powdery dandruff that is highly toxic in nature. By shaking out its fur, the Necrocula spreads this poison to paralyze its foes. Another of the Necrocula's abilities is the use of its powerful wing claws and talons to climb cave ceilings. Frenzied/Apex Behavior Necrocula can become infected with the Frenzy. When this happens, its brown fur becomes black, its grey skin becomes more bluish, and its wings turn dark purple. Its roar deepens in pitch until it sounds almost like a Deviljho's. The Frenzied Necrocula can perform a Flop-Beam combo, in which it performs a Belly Flop and immediately follows up with a Sonic Beam. Necrocula can also overcome the Frenzy and become Apex Necrocula. Its Flop-Beam combo is not the only combo it can now use - it can also perform a Dual Belly Flop (two Belly Flops), a Sextuple Sonic Blast (two Triple Sonic Blasts), and a Beam-Dive combo where it attacks with a Supersonic Beam before using a Talon Dive. Items/Carves Necrocula can be carved three times, have its tail severed, have its head and both wings broken, and drop an item. ''Note: Items are listed in order from most common to least common.'' G': *'Necrocula Piel: Grimy, fur-covered skin. Covered in a paralyzing material that can be dangerous if taken in through the lungs. *'Necrocula Fur': Thick, matted fur that grows uncontrollably. It contains unique dandruff that is toxic when inhaled. *'Necrocula Wing': A powerful, leathery wing. One may think it comes from a flying wyvern, but it does not. *'Hvy Necrocula Fang': Exoskeleton-crushing tooth belonging to a Necrocula. Its snaggletooth grin frightens many. *'Necrocula Talon': A hook-like claw used for climbing. Less often brandished as a defensive weapon. *'Necrocula Lash': Used mostly for balance, the Necrocula's tail is thin and otherwise useless. *'Necrocula Auricle': The all-hearing ear of a bat-like monster. Every whisper spoken in its territory is homed in on. *'Necrocula Mantle': A strange yet beautiful material formed in a flying fanged beast's bowels. When polished, it fetches a high price. A': *'Necrocula Dermis: Skin made disgustingly greasy by the dust that coats the outer surface. Potentially dangerous to the touch. *'Necrocula Finefur': Even without its toxic dandruff, hands always come away grimy when they touch this fur. *'Necrocula Fullwing': The full wing of a Necrocula. It is surprisingly wyvern-like in appearance and strength. *'Vile Cula Fang': Despite its frightening appearance, this drool-covered fang is mostly used to crush up neopterons. *'Necrocula Ripper': This talons is hooked at the tip, providing one of the best climbing tools in the natural world. *'Necrocula Tailbone': A mostly useless tail that nevertheless provides balance when climbing or flying. *'Necrocula Sensor': The Necrocula can hear almost anything going on in its territory. This impressive ear is the reason why. *'Necrocula Nightstone': A gemstone carved from the inside of a fanged beast. Its dark luster has an odd and alluring appeal. *'Advanced Screamer': An organ that produces and amplifies sound, causing a monster's roar to break the sound barrier. Attacks Normal Forward Bite: Takes two small steps forward, then lunges and bites. Belly Flop: Similarly to Khezu, it will rear back, then jump into the air and land on its belly and wings. False Flop: Performs a Belly Flop, but instead of crashing to the ground, it ends the attack by hovering. Echo Blast: Gets down on all fours and slowly raises its head up, then quickly lowers it and shoots a single sonic pulse. When it hits something, it splits into two and bounces in different directions. (Stun) Homing Echo Blast: See Echo Blast. However, the Necrocula will suck in a small amount of air while raising its head. Instead of splitting into two and bouncing, the pulse will bounce toward the nearest hunter. (Stun) Triple Echo Blast: Similarly to Rathalos, it will fly high into the air and fire three sonic blasts that move along the ground in random directions when they hit the ground. It can also do this while on the ceiling. (Stun) Sonic Beam: Assumes a ready pose, rears its head up, then quickly lowers it and shoots a sonic beam. (Stun) Supersonic Beam: See Sonic Beam. This beam is twice as wide and deals massive damage, but takes a bit longer to charge up. The force of the beam forces the Necrocula into the air at the end. (Stun) Ceiling Drop: While on the ceiling, will flip over and drop to the ground. Talon Dive: While hovering, it backs up while rising into the air, then plunges down and slams the target with its talons. Paralyzing Dust: Shakes its body, releasing yellow dust from its back that envelops the immediate vicinity. (Paralysis) Aerial/Ceiling Beam: While hovering or on the ceiling, the Necrocula will shoot a sonic beam that it will move forward in a linear fashion. (Stun) Dust Storm: Stands up as tall as it can, then forcefully flaps its wings three times, causing a huge blanket of dust to obscure the hunter's vision for a few seconds. Roar: Ducks its head, then raises it in a circular pattern while releasing a guttural roar. Can only be blocked with High-Grade Earplugs. A-Rank Only Echo Blast: After it splits into two and bounces, each pulse will bounce one more time upon hitting another obstacle. (Stun) Homing Echo Blast: After it bounces toward a hunter, it will bounce and home in one more time upon hitting an obstacle. (Stun) Sonic Beam: The beam will bounce off of an obstacle. (Stun) Flop-Dive Combo: Performs a False Flop, then goes into a Talon Dive. Armor G-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire -25 *Water +10 *Thunder +5 *Ice -10 *Earth -5 *Sky +20 *Dragon (0) Skills: Sneak, Trap Master, Cold Cancel, Amplifier A-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire -15 *Water +20 *Thunder +15 *Ice (0) *Earth +5 *Sky +30 *Dragon +10 Skills: Negate Paralysis, Sneak, Trap Master, Cold Cancel, Amplifier Weapons Sword + Shield Batsword --> Gladius Noctus Great Sword Batblade --> Lamina Noctus Longsword Batkatana --> Hastam Noctus Hammer Bathammer --> Malleo Noctus Lance Batlance --> Lancea Noctus Switch Axe Bataxe --> Securis Noctus Bludgeon Flail Batflail --> Scibit Noctus Light Bowgun Batgun --> Tormento Noctus Crossbow Batcross --> Balistariis Noctus Notes *The Necrocula's English name comes from "necro" and "Dracula". **Its Latin name means "diurnal bat", referring to the fact that it can be encountered during the daytime. *It is the only flying Fanged Beast, not counting Kecha Wacha and its subspecies. *Necrocula's weapons upgrade into Bile Necrocula weapons. *Its armor introduces a new detrimental skill called Amplifier, which causes a hunter to be affected by monster roars from a longer range. *If a Desert Seltas appears alongside it during a quest, there is a chance it will attack and kill the Seltas when low on stamina. Category:Monster Creation Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Fanged Beast Category:Cottonmouth255